<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fell of Blood Paralogue by dorkery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974199">Fell of Blood Paralogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkery/pseuds/dorkery'>dorkery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fell of Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chrom is the virgin btw, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkery/pseuds/dorkery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The spicy companion piece to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025757">Fell of Blood</a>. Chrom and Robin, military leaders from opposing nations, consummate their relationship while on the run. </p><p>Can be read stand alone as it's just smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrom/Female My Unit | Avatar, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fell of Blood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fell of Blood Paralogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is less sexy and more emotional catharsis porn because that's what the scene calls for really. Nevertheless, hope you guys enjoy this piece which I more or less wrote in one sitting. It's a little short but I would consider the fact that [ 1) Chrom is injured 2) Both are super emotional ] as valid reasons for it.</p><p>If it's not obvious, this is from the fade to black scene from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025757/chapters/61132321">Inescapable Fate</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heartfelt confessions between the two muted all else, the pain, the agony, the future, narrowing the world to just this moment in time in each other’s arms. Robin’s destiny, Chrom’s absolution, all of it faded as the flames burnt bright and crackled, casting long, flickering shadows in that cold desert cave. </p><p>“Robin,” Chrom murmured, kissing her, eyes blurring with tears as he felt the relief pull down his defences. He held her closer, an arm around her body and hand cupping the back of her head as he encouraged her to open her mouth, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He was shirtless and could feel the toggles of her coat digging into his stomach, unpleasant but reminding him how very real this shared moment of intimacy was. He could feel her hands moving behind him, peripherally aware that she had divested herself of her gloves and was running her bare fingers through his hair, nails, grown long now after so much time spent on the road, digging into his scalp, the sensation sending a tingling pleasure down his spine. </p><p>He began undoing the toggles one by one, fingers clumsy in the cold, but the anticipation that settled in his throat as she allowed him to expose her body made him excited and grateful. When he reached the last toggle, he slid a hand under her coat, running it flat against the threadbare camisole, feeling how hot her skin was under his touch. It sent a spark through him, anticipation and hunger and wanting, and he pushed the coat off her shoulders, where it hung from her elbows. She refused to release him, moaning into his mouth, hands sliding from his hair to his cheeks, wet with her tears. Their tongues pressed urgently against each other and she pulled back only slightly in order to change the angle of the kiss. </p><p>She was wearing too much. He wanted to <i>touch</i> her. He pulled her hands off him and jerked the coat away, tossing it aside so he could run both hands down her side then up her torso, cupping her breasts, squeezing them. She let out a long and wanton moan. He could feel himself grow harder just at the sound and realised how much he needed her to be fully bare. He gripped the hem of her camisole and began pulling it up. She parted from him to help him take it off, gently guiding him on top her as he pushed her down. </p><p>Her neck had long been a source of fascination, sensuous and unmarked and alluring, and he sucked and bit and nicked it with his teeth, feeling her fumbling with the catches of his trousers. He busied his own hands, rubbing her nipples between his fingers, pinching and squeezing and pulling, gratified to hear her groan in response. </p><p>He kissed the mark he made on her neck apologetically, trailing soft kisses lower, along her throat, on her collarbone, and towards the valley that parted her generous breasts. He had moved out of her reach and she rested her hands on his shoulders, gripping them tightly. Unfortunately, her fingers had dug in too close to his wound and he hissed, flinching back, settling on his haunches. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she cooed softly, apologetically. She sat up, chasing him, gently pulling his hand away. The wound looked uglier, somehow, in the shadow of the night, but any thoughts of vanity disappeared when Robin leaned forward and laid a gentle kiss beside the injury, making him shiver at the sensation. There was a little pain there, but it was folded into the pleasure of her lips against his skin. She kept kissing him, taking his hands and guiding it to her own half-naked body, her mouth trailing higher and higher until their lips were locked once more. </p><p>His voice caught in his throat when he felt her hand slip down his trousers, which she had somehow managed to undo completely without his realising, and gripped his cock, fully hard now as she pulled it out and began to stroke it gently.</p><p>“Robin,” he choked, feeling dizzy at the sight before him. No one had ever touched him intimately, ever, in his life, and the sensation was too much to bear. He didn’t want it to end like this, quickly and pathetically while he was feeling so raw, so he took her hands off him and tried to take deep breaths. “I can’t hold on,” he confessed, excited and embarrassed all at once, but Robin, the one person who seemed to know his heart, didn’t mock him or even gently rib him. Instead, she nodded, with a feverish look in her eyes to match his own, and made to take her own trousers off. Chrom got off her to help. </p><p>She was an incredible sight naked. He had imagined it in his head so many times before, his mind conjuring up the memory of walking in on her in the bathing tent back on the steppes, and he would have been a liar if he said he hadn’t used the memory to spend himself in what few moments he had alone. But now, she was completely bare, and bare for <i>him</i>, without shame or remorse or deceit. Wanting <i>him</i>. Seeing him and him alone. It was overwhelming. He thought he knew what love was. Until this moment, he’d been a fool.</p><p>“Come here,” she said softly, but he could sense the steel and the desire in her voice, and he obediently crawled over, kicking off his own trousers en route. She must have been having similar thoughts, growing silent as her eyes misted over when their gaze met, her hand on his chest over his heart. He covered it with his own, squeezing gently before pulling it to his mouth to kiss her palm. He looked into her eyes, wishing to convey all that he felt, hoping she could understand without words. </p><p>She seemed overcome by the moment, surging forward and meeting his lips again, and they kissed desperately. </p><p>“Touch me,” she whispered desperately against his mouth, and he immediately complied, hand drifting down to her dripping wet cunt and rubbing hesitantly. Her breath hitched and she bit down on her lower lip, a motion that distracted him, but he was immediately attentive once more when Robin gently took his hand and guided his finger to her clit. He rubbed a circle over it experimentally and the result was instantaneous; she shuddered, moaning as she clung to him, encouraging him to continue. He began pressing against it, taken aback by the strength of her reactions as she bucked her hips, his name on her tongue as he rubbed and rubbed and rubbed. He pulled away briefly, fingers sliding along the length of her cunt and moving lower. He traced the entrance of her vagina, hesitating when she said nothing.</p><p>“Is this all right?” He asked, and she could only manage a whimper as she nodded, arms wound tightly around his neck. He pushed his finger in. She was so wet, there was no resistance at all, and he moved his finger in and out gently, pressing against her inner walls, which seemed to make her shiver.</p><p>“That’s enough,” she said, pulling back from him, and he could see her eyes were watering, “Take me, <i>please</i>.”</p><p>“All right,” he said, but that light headed feeling had returned. All he could do was lay out their clothes on the ground before guiding Robin to lay down on them. She spread her legs, beckoning him over, a sight that he was sure he could never forget until the end of his days, and he settled himself on top of her. He was shaking. He was nervous, excited, overwrought, every emotion under the sun was coursing through his veins, making his heart beat a mile a minute where it was stuck in his throat. Robin must have sensed it because she gently helped him guide his cock into her. As he entered her, her breath caught. He slowly pushed all the way in. </p><p>He’d never felt anything like this before. All he’d ever had was his hand. But <i>this</i>… she was hot and tight, clenched all around him, squeezing him and pulling him in, like she never wanted to let go. And it felt so <i>good</i>. He could barely make out her soft encouragements, urging him to move, but once he finally got a hold of himself and managed to tamp down on the orgasm that was threatening to spill out from him, he pulled his hips back and began to thrust into her.</p><p>He moved slowly at first, allowing the slick that had built up between them to completely lubricate his cock. She spread her legs even further apart, hands clinging to his shoulders. She gazed up at him, whispering his name. He leaned down to kiss her. Then he began to thrust harder, faster. She let out a gasp each time he hit a spot inside her and he tried to repeat the action, lost in his own pleasure, finding it difficult to focus at all. He slammed into her, knowing full well that he wouldn’t last long at all, not like this. He reached down, finding her clit and rubbing it desperately. She writhed under him, moaning harder than before.</p><p>“I’m coming,” her voice was rising in pitch, moans turning into whimpers turning into sobs as he kept fucking her, thinking every possible thought he could to delay his own orgasm.  </p><p>“Chrom,” she cried, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes, “<i>Chrom</i>, I’m—” </p><p>He leaned down to kiss her, swallowing the word as she climaxed, hips bucking, back arching, body tensing. He moaned into the kiss as her cunt began to squeeze down on him, once, twice—god he stopped keeping count, revelling in the sensation, brows furrowed and eyes shut. Soon, Robin’s body loosened and she began to relax. Without the vise-like grip on his cock, he was free to move again, and this time he did so, thrusting with wild abandon, seeking only his own release. He was only vaguely aware her hands on his skin, petting him, caressing him, her low voice calling his name and moaning softly with each thrust. He could feel the sweat drip from his brow. He was so close. </p><p>“I—” He gasped and then shuddered, curling over as the first pulse of come spilled out of him. He pulled out and thrusted in again, letting out pulse after pulse until he was completely spent, arms shaking where they held him up. He allowed himself to collapse on top of Robin, wincing at the sharp pain in his shoulder and rolling off and onto his back, pulling out of her. He could feel a wet, slick trail on his leg leaking from his softened cock but he couldn’t give a single damn. </p><p>Robin came close. He set down his arm, which she used as a pillow, and nestled against him. Her fingers began to trace his skin idly. He looked down to meet her gaze and she traced his cheek.</p><p>“Chrom,” she whispered, the softest smile he had ever seen on her face, “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>